


Voltron Pokemon Task Force

by ALittleBitExcentric



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: mechanic Pidge, mechanic hunk, ranger Matt, ranger lance, trainer Allura, trainer Coran, trainer Kieth, trainer Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBitExcentric/pseuds/ALittleBitExcentric
Summary: Team galra has created a device that controls pokemon, causing trouble in almia once again. As team galra's activity spreads to the region of Altea Interpol takes notice. working together may be the only way to stop team galra before its too late.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Come in rangers come in’ Lance's capture styler rang out in the quiet.  
“We hear you.” Matt replied. “What's up.”  
‘We received info that one of Galra Corp’s head members just entered your building, be careful.’ With that the communication cut off. The two rangers moved out continuing their mission with heightened stealth. Both pulling down their goggles to obscure their identity.  
Coming up to an open room the two snuck in looking around the edge of some equipment.  
In the center of the room stood a few scientist and large man with an even larger prosthetic arm. On a pedestal stood a sphere with purple lights running through it.  
“Mr. Sendack, While still in its prototype stage we're seeing remarkable success with the device. The area pokemon are already completely obeying our operatives during field testing.”  
Matt took out a camera and quickly snapped some photos sneaking around the room, managing to get the blueprints in collection.  
“We have to get this to the union.” Matt whispered. “They need these blueprints.”  
The crate they were hiding behind was thrown to the side. And Sendak was standing in front of the two startled rangers.  
“What have we here? Two little rangers, here to make trouble.” Sendak sneered. “Can't have that.”  
The two rangers were quickly surrounded.  
“Why don't we show the rangers why they should have stayed home?” at that most of the group released pokemon from pokeballs.  
“Eevee use sand attack.” Lance spun around towards the exit pointing to the goons blocking the way. A strong blast of sand was thrown at the guards. Lance and Matt ran out the opening created.  
“String shot.” The sticky webbing hit Matt in the back stopping him in his tracks.  
“Lance take the camera.” Matt handed the device to his partner.  
“Get out of here and get that to the union.” Matt pushed Lance back. “Lucario use aura sphere on the ceiling.”  
The tile and floor above crashed down blocking lance from Matt's view.  
“Find that other ranger. Don't let him get away.” Sendak glanced down at Matt.  
“Send this one to headquarters.”

Keith and Shiro ran down the hall looking for stolen pokemon. The pair of trainers turned the corner and ran into a room full of crates. They could hear noise coming from the next room.  
“Load everything on the truck I want this area cleared before the Voltron task force reaches this room.”  
“To bad for you then.” Keith smirked.  
“Release the pokemon.” Shiro said, rushing into the room right behind Keith.  
“Stop them.” The man in charge yelled.  
The room lit up as Galra members released pokemon, and Keith and Shiro released their own.  
“Seviper use poison fang.” One of the Galra commanded.  
“Arcanine counter with smokescreen.” Keith yelled.  
As the smoke filled the room Shiro got to work releasing the captured pokemon.  
“Absol, use cut on these bars.” Shiro ordered ushering the pokemon out of the cage.  
The smoke cleared revealing a new feature in the room a large sphere with glowing purple lines. The man from smirked and the machine whirred to life.  
Suddenly the freed pokemon turned on the two trainers attacking.  
“Hey, we’re not your enemy, they are.” Keith backed away from the stolen pokemon.  
“Absol use psycho cut on that machine.”  
The attack hit dead on slicing a large gash in the machine and causing the captured pokemon to go crazy attacking anything in sight.  
“You troublesome little pests. You won't be getting away with this.” The Galra commander let out a dragonite.  
“Keith take care of that machine I've got this.” Shiro moved in front of the Galra commander. “Absol use ice beam.”  
Keith ran over to the device.  
“Arcanine use flamethrower in the gash.” The heat from the burst of flame melted the insides of the machine freeing the controlled pokemon.  
“Dragonite use hyperbeam on that pesky trainer.” The Galra pointed at Keith. The beam of energy hit Keith dead on knocking him out.  
“We may have lost the pokemon but we gained two hostages.” The commander pointed at Shiro. “Get him.”  
“Absol, get Keith out of here.” Shiro lifted his partner on to the pokemon. “Arcanine help absol.” Shiro let out his starapture. “Close combat.”

“I want to go on the Galra mission.” Pidge slammed her hands down on the head of the Union’s desk.  
“Why?”  
“My brother got captured on that mission and I need to find him. I want to help find him.” Pidge explained. “If you don't send me I'll just go myself. I'm one of the best mechanics here might as well make my help official.”  
Shortly after she was assigned to the Galra team with Lance a top ranger and Hunk another mechanic.  
She read over the case details. It seemed they would be undercover as trainers since Galra Corp was based in a trainer region and a ranger would stick out like a sore thumb. It was also most likely that they would run into trainers working on the case. The ranger union knew for a fact that Interpol had people already tracking down the Galra Corp’s top members.


	2. 2

One year since his capture Shiro walks back into Altea’s Interpol office. He told them of the ranger and of a saboteur who helped him escape. One week after being cleared for duty he was back in the field with Keith looking at suspicious activity near the docks in Arus city where most passenger boats come in. The two of them ran along the docks battling anyone who tried to stop them before coming across a loading dock filled with pokemon.  
However he was surprised to see ranger around Keith's age already there and sneaking around. The pair moved closer to the teen coming up next to him. Shiro noticed that the ranger’s goggles we're covering his face.  
“What are you doing here?” Keith hissed. The ranger jumped in surprise.  
“Oh my god, warn a guy.” The ranger whispered back. “There are pokemon in cages over there I'm going to free them.”  
“That's nice, but it doesn't answer my question.”  
“Is that really what you’re worried about?” The ranger snapped.  
Keith sighed. “You're right. Let's go.”  
“Hey boss there's some trainers here!”  
The three shot out with the ranger making a break for the cages.  
“I’ve got the pokemon you keep them busy.” The he yelled.  
Keith and Shiro let out their pokemon. The battle was easy, mostly low level pokemon, and soon all the Galra were taken care of.  
Before they could celebrate a large man with a large metal prosthetic walked out of the building.  
“I was wondering what the commotion was and it looks like my useless grunts can’t stop a few trainers.” He turned to glare at the three. “Well if it isn’t Voltron's ace trainer, I guess you want to be captured again.” He then turned to the ranger. “And you got a little ranger friend.” The man sneered. “I'll make you regret messing with our operations again.”  
The man sent out a salamence.  
“Eevee, use sand attack.” The ranger quickly threw out a pokeball letting the small fox Pokemon out.  
Before the salamence could move the eevee kicked up sand into its face.  
Keith and Shiro quickly sent out their own pokemon.  
“Hippowdon use rock slide.” Keith ordered. As he let out the pokemon a powerful wind picked up blowing sand all over the place.  
The move hit doing massive damage to the dragon.  
Shiro turned to his luxray, “Use thunderbolt.”  
“Eevee use helping hand.”  
The small fox turned toward luxray and powered up its next move. Shiro noticed that the thunderbolt let loose was more powerful than usual.  
“Salamence use dragon claw on that hippowdon.” The powerful dragon type move hit dead on causing hippowdon to stumble back.  
“Eevee use sand attack again”  
The Pokemon kicked up more dust and flung it at the large dragon.  
“Salamence use hyperbeam on that pesky little Pokemon.” The salamence let out a powerful beam of energy knocking the small fox out.  
“Luxray use thunderbolt again.” Shiro ordered. The move hit dead on while the salamence recharged.  
“Salamence, use hyperbeam again on the hippowdon.”  
The dragon let out another powerful beam but this time it missed its target.  
“Hippowdon use rock slide again.” The pokemon let loose several large stones hitting the dragon and knocking it out.  
The man recalled his pokemon. And grabbed another pokeball.  
“Commander Sendak headquarters wants you there right away.” One of the underlings called out.  
Sendak put away the pokeball, glaring at the trio.  
“I'll remember you. Next time we meet you won't get off so lucky.” He turned around. “Let's go.” The Galra moved out.

Keith stalked over to the kid.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked.  
“Those pokemon needed help.” the ranger said.  
“That still doesn't answer my question.” Keith growled.  
Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder.  
“What Keith means is this isn't a ranger region. We're surprised to see one here. Are you on an assignment here?”  
The ranger nodded. “Yeah Galra Corp. They've been causing trouble in my home region. So, they sent me here.”  
“A ranger will stick out, you'll probably be attacked by Galra members a lot. Are you going to be ok?” Shiro asked.  
“Yeah I've got some regular clothes in my bag. If they don't see my face I'm good. I'll just look like any other trainer.”  
Keith looked at the ranger. “Do you even know how to battle?”  
The ranger pulled a face. “Of course, I know how to battle. I helped out back there didn't I.” he said.  
“Yeah, and your pokemon fainted.” Keith replied.  
“Are you going to be able to handle the trainers around here and from Galra Corp?” Shiro asked.  
The ranger paused then smiled and waved his hand. “I'm sure it will be fine.”  
“The Galra Corp members won't mess around.” Keith said.  
“Then I guess I'll just have to get good.” the ranger smiled. “Well I should probably get going, bye.” He ran off before Keith could say anything else.

It wasn't the last time Shiro saw the ranger. At the next operation the Galra carried out he was there, sneaking around crates and causing distractions. He noticed whenever the ranger got even close to having to battle he’d use sand attack and run.  
After busting the operation, Keith cornered him.  
“You need to work on your training skills. You can't keep avoiding battle.” Keith glared at the kid.  
“I'm doing just fine thank you.” The kid shot back.  
“You're going to run into a fight eventually” Keith said. “And you're going to get your eevee stolen.”  
“Keith is right you won't always be able to avoid battling, you need someone to help you get stronger.” Shiro agreed.  
Keith looked at Shiro. “Don't say what I think you’re saying.”  
Shiro ignored him and continued. “I think we should travel together. Keith and I could help you get stronger and you could help with our missions.”  
“Your missions? Are you part of Interpol?” The ranger asked.  
“Yes, we're part of the Voltron task force, our job is to deal with the Galra.” Shiro confirmed.  
“I'm Shiro, and this is Keith.” Shiro stuck his arm out to shake.  
“I'm Lance.” The ranger shook back.  
“I'd have to check with my team and check in with the ranger union. See if they're ok with it. But it would help to have experienced trainers around, I wouldn't have to battle.”  
“Oh no, you're learning to battle.” Shiro said.  
“Why? I'm a ranger and you'll be there. I won’t need to pretend to be a trainer.” He said.  
“We won't always be there, and you’ll have to battle eventually.” Shiro replied.  
“I'd rather fight with my styler.” Lance countered.  
“You can't capture trainer pokemon. You may be forced into a battle.” Keith said.  
“Fine, I'll battle if it will make you two happy.” Lance sighed.


	3. chapter 3

Hunk didn't mind working with the two trainers. Shiro and Keith seemed nice enough, and they were likely to run in with Interpol more than once. The ranger union was more than happy with the team up. They thought it would be a great way to build relations with Interpol. The added protection for the ranger team was a bonus. What he did mind was their decision that he should learn to battle. He begrudgingly agreed in case they ran into Galra members without the trainers around. So here he was with his golett standing across from Pidge and her rotom with no idea what he was doing.  
“You two are going to have a practice battle since you're both beginners.” Shiro explained. “Just do what comes naturally and we'll go from there.”  
Pidge looked at Hunk and shugged.  
“Rotom use astonish.” She commanded.   
The attack hit doing a fair amount of damage.  
“Golett use shadow punch.” The attack hit doing much more damage.   
“Rotom use confuse ray.” The beam of lights hit golett causing confusion.   
“Golett use mud-slap.” Hunk commanded. The rock Pokemon shot out a stream of mud hitting rotom blinding it. Rotom started to look worn down.   
“Rotom use astonish again.” The attack hit doing some more damage.   
“Golett let's finish this with shadow punch.” The rock pokemon changed up it's attack only to hit itself. Golett started to look worn down as well.  
“That's enough for now.” Shiro cut in.   
“Good job both of you, you both have a good grasp on type advantage and strategy.” He praised. “Next up we'll do Lance vs Keith.”  
“What? Keith's an experienced trainer with strong pokemon, how am I supposed to fight him?” Lance pointed out.  
“Keith will be going easy on you, after all this is just practice.” Shiro explained.  
“Alright… if you say so.” Lance said.  
“Eevee come on out.” Lance said throwing out his pokeball. The small fox pokemon popped out. “Ok, eevee we're gonna do some battling.”  
Eevee looked confused.   
“It's cause we're in a trainer region and we may run into battle.” the small fox nodded.  
“Ok aegislash, let's go.” Keith let out his pokemon. “I need you to tone down your attacks since this is a practice battle against a beginner.” The sword pokemon made a noise of agreement.  
“Ok let's begin.” Shiro announced.   
“You can go first.” Keith said.  
“Alright. Eevee use sand attack.” Lance commanded. The attack hit dead on making it hard for aegislash to aim.  
“Use swords dance.” Keith said. The sword pokemon's attack raised.   
“Eevee use bite.” Lance said.  
“Use king's shield.” Keith countered.  
Eevee rushed over to bite the aegislash only for the attack to do no damage.   
“Fine. If you want to play it that way, eevee use sand attack again.” Eevee hurled sand at the other pokemon further lowering it's accuracy.   
“Use swords dance again.” Keith said. Aegislash moved around raising it's attack power.  
“Eevee use sand attack one more time.” Lance commanded. The sword pokemon's accuracy was lowered again.   
“Aegislash use sacred sword.” Aegislash charged at eevee swinging down with the super effective move missing the fox by only a little bit.  
“That's enough.” Shiro called. “Lance good job with your strategy, blinding aegislash who was stronger was a good idea.”  
Shiro looked around at the three ranger union employees. “You could all use more pokemon in case your partner faints.”  
Lance frowned. “Rangers typically don't have more than one partner at one time.”  
“Yes but if your eevee faints you'll be defenceless.” Shiro said.  
“Trainers have more than one pokemon you should too.” Keith added.  
Lance sighed. “Fine.”


	4. chapter 4

Arus city was a bustling place packed to the brim with trainers. The city was known as the entrance to Altea since the port accepted most of the passenger cruises that came in. The city also held a gym well known for specializing in bug types.   
Pidge, Lance, and Hunk currently sat on one of the couches in the Pokemon center waiting for Shiro and Keith to finish their call.  
“We're going to be meeting up with another pair of agents.” Shiro said walking up to the group.  
“More Interpol I thought you two were on this case. Why do you need more agents?” Pidge asked.  
“Allura’s head of the Voltron task force. She wants to meet you since we don't often work with rangers.” Keith explained.  
“She also wants to foster relations between the ranger union and Interpol.” Shiro elaborated.   
“Ok when will she get here?” Hunk asked.  
“We have about an hour. Why don't we look around town while we wait?” Shiro suggested.  
“Sure.” Lance said getting up.  
The group walked around town looking at the tourist shops and the incoming boats.  
“So how did you three become union members?” Keith asked.  
“I grew up in Almia.” Lance said. “Being a ranger was the coolest thing. I was assigned to a local base. I was assigned to a few bigger cases here and there. Then I stopped a smuggling ring by myself and ended up as a top ranger.”   
“I was assigned to the union right away.” Pidge shrugged. “Best mechanic in my class.”   
“Me too, since then I helped improve the stylers power output and line strength.” Hunk said.  
“So, how'd you end up as Interpol agents?” Lance asked.  
“I was champion of Altea for a while, whenever trouble showed up, I'd work to stop it, that's how I met Allura and she offered me a position in Voltron.” Shiro explained. “I met Keith as a rogue trainer doing what I did and took him under my wing. Soon he was a member of Voltron too.”   
The group made their way back to the pokemon center.   
Outside the building stood a beautiful woman with long white hair and an older man with bright orange hair and a fantastic mustache. Shiro waved at the pair.  
“This is Allura, and that's Coran.” Shiro gestured to the pair.  
Lance stepped up next to Allura.   
“Allura a beautiful name for a beautiful lady.” He grinned. "I'm Lance but you can call me the man of your dreams."  
“I would have thought a ranger would be more professional.” Allura frowned.   
“Obviously you haven't met Sven.” Lance laughed. “Anyway, I'm the top ranger working on this case. That's Pidge and Hunk, the mechanics helping me.” He pointed at each of them.  
Allura nodded. “It is very nice to meet you.” She clapped her hands together. “Now Galra Corp has been causing trouble all throughout the region. Working together is imperative. I've received information that the Galra are currently in Balmera town. We should head there right away.”  
“Ranger! Please help!”  
Lance turned and saw two children.  
“Ranger you have to help us. Please.”  
“Sure I'd be glad to help. What's wrong?” Lance asked.   
“We need to get some medicine from the next town over but we're too young to go. Could you please get it for us?”  
“I'd be happy to help. What's the medicine for if you don't mind me asking? So I know what to get.” Lance asked.  
“It's for our mother she has bad migraines and couldn't pick up her medication before it ran out. This is the prescription and here's some money.”  
“I'll go get the medicine and Hunk here will bring it back, as soon as possible. Ok.” Lance said.  
“Why can't you bring it back ranger?”  
“I have a mission in Balmera town that can't wait. But Hunk is very reliable, and he'll make sure you get the medicine.” Lance explained.  
“Ok. Thank you ranger. We will wait at the pokemon center.” With that the two left.   
“What was that all about?” Keith asked.  
“Oh, that was a quest. Rangers help anyone in need in fact we're not really allowed to turn them down just put them on the back burner, unless they're important.” Lance explained. “Anyway, let's hurry to Balmera town. Since now we have two reasons to go.”


End file.
